melodies of life
by Zan x3
Summary: AU what if you could touch someone and bring them back to life? literally and figuratively. SasuSaku Non-Massacre


A/N: This is my first fanfic ever. please be patient with me. It's composed of all my randomly unorganized thoughts. I just wrote this out of boredom, I just had to get it out of my head. comments and critical critisicisms are welcomed.

Disclaimer: naruto isn't mine and never will be. although the plot (the ones you don't recognize in this story) is mine.

o-w-o

"Melodies of Life"

Staring… she was staring at HIM… again… Haruno Sakura knew that it was rude to stare at people, especially those who didn't know that you even existed. But what can she do? He was the most beautiful thing she has seen in her entire life.

She had been staring at him for the past 30 minutes while eating her spaghetti, just for the sake of doing something, she was still waiting for her best friend Ino, to return from God knows where she went, 40 minutes ago.

Not long after her best friend left did her crush decide to grace the cafeteria with his presence along with his best friend / rival.

Her thoughts suddenly drifted back to the object of her affections, she had first laid eyes on him in the academy 4 years ago. Sakura never really bothered with boys since she had a goal she wanted to reach, and she could'nt affored any distractions. but this, this was just... different. He was doing the speech for the opening ceremony. he looked so calm and composed at that time. Even though he had just transferred to their school, he acted as if he had spent his whole life studying here. Practically every girl in their school had swooned in his presence. Hearts flying everywhere, proclamations of love being heard wherever he was. But that didn't matter. No, in fact she didn't see to notice much of these events that were happening around her. She only saw him, only him. How perfect his hair was in every angle, how it shined when the sun hit it. How his face was annoyingly symmetrical. How he held his self with confidence and grace that she assumed, could only be achieved through years of hard work. How just everything about him seemed so perfect in every sense of the word that it should be made illegal. Ever since then, she had started to admire him. just like, of course, the whole female population of the school, as well as some guys, who were rather very confused with their inner selves and were attracted to him.

Uchiha Sasuke.

The name that brought admiration, chaos, riot, and a lot of crazy rabid fan girls to wherever he is.

He turned around and she could have sworn that he looked directly at her.

"_yeah right as if he'll ever look at us_!" ranted inner sakura.

This was new to her, inner sakura was always the optimist and the fighter. Sakura didn't know what to think of. Now that inner sakura was like this. she was feeling lost.

Sasuke stood up.

Sakura stared… "not again?! why can't I stop looking?!" sakura gave a frustrated sigh and tugged down some of her hair.

she refused to act like one of his silly-demented-mentally-ill fangirls. Even though she does have a crush on him.

she would not.

she refused.

she despised. the thought of her having to act like one of those girls! (and guys) who kept on fighting over who-can-get-sasuke-kun's-boxers first.

She had been startled by her thoughts... boxers? what the hell was she thinking?!

She closed her eyes to allow her to concentrate and think more rationally.

She just probably liked Sasuke cause he looked cute and he was the coolest guy in their batch? Perhaps.

Although sakura knew that it wasn't just because of his looks.

hormones? ughhh... she didn't even want to THINK about it.

Infatuation? Maybe.

"_but you know you want him as bad as they_ do" inner sakura drawled.

"I don't think sasuke would appreciate being drooled after" sakura argued getting angry at her inner self.

"_who wouldn't drool over that tasty piece of hu–"_ inner sakura never got a chance to finish what she was about to say since sakura had cut her to it.

"human! Sasuke is only human. He has feelings too… although he seems detached. I don't think he'd appreciate being treated like a piece of meat." She said to her inner self, she was getting a little annoyed by what her inner self was saying. she was actually quite pleased with the way she wasn't fawning over the uchiha as much as she did before.

"_I wouldn't call that detached sakura.. just look at his body… imagine what could be under that shir—"_ but once again sakura cut in before her inner could finish.

"Don't even think of finishing that sentence!" she was getting really annoyed by the topic at hand.

"_But you know… I'm you. I know what you want deep down inside, even if you deny it. I still know the truth… you should know better than to fool yourself sakura_" inner sakura taunted.

"ughhh…" sakura was shocked. did she really think of sasuke like that? or better yet, did she really like Sasuke in THAT way? did she even like him AT ALL? she couldn't argue that she was attracted to him but that didn't mean she... Sakura was too perplexed by what she had just heard that she wasn't able to think of a retort to what her inner said.

"_I thought so too_…" that was all inner sakura had said before she went completely silent for god knows how long before she decides it's time to annoy sakura again.

"Sakura just stop staring." She kept chanting to herself silently like a mantra, eyes still closed while scrunching her eyebrows together.

While she was being busy arguing with her inner self. She hadn't noticed a certain uchiha making his way towards the table she was sitting at.

When she did open her eyes, she stared. Then gawked.

"Not cool sakura" she told herself mentally, wanting to kick herself for being oblivious. She hadn't noticed him until he was an arms length away from her.

--

Sasuke looked at the pink haired girl. She she seemed to be lost in her thoughts. He decided that she looked ok, since there was no indication that she wore make up to get attention (compared to the other girls in the school that wore very thick make up that his hand would probably sink in it's layers if ever he (which he would never) accidentaly touched their face, she looked pretty decent aside from that big forehead of hers.

He didn't really want to approach her but she just won't stop staring at him, and his best friend, naruto, won't stop teasing him about how there's a cute girl staring at him like he's made of chocolate, that was about to melt under her gaze. He really didn't care, but the blonde idiot can really get under his skin at times like this, especially when he didn't stop talking about such idiocies.

He didn't do this very often, usually he would just walk away (which he tried but failed miserably since the blonde idiotic best friend of his had decided to cling to his legs like super glue) or he would glare at him til he got the message which promised antagonizing pain if he didn't shut up. (Which he also tried but instead of the dobe flinching and letting go as he expected, gave him the big-puppy-eyed-face that even he uchiha sasuke, can't handle.) Unfortunately none of those worked this time.

With a sigh, Sasuke just opted to give in to the blonde idiot's desire. Sometimes he wondered if someone up there hated him so much to give him such an idiot of a best friend. He even wondered how they ended up being best friends at all. oh yeah.. the dobe declared that all on his own 4 years ago and he just got used to being around the hyper active blonde that he just can't seem to get rid off.

Although there was also something about that girl that made him listen to the dobe's request, and actually walk towards her. Maybe it was because of the fact that she was so openly staring at him (not that he wasn't used to it because almost all the girls, if not all of them often did this, sometimes there were guys too.) and at the same time looking as though she wasn't seeing him. Which was odd in sasuke's point of view. Since he was used to seeing girls stare at him with hearts in their eyes. aside from the added fact that the dobe kept on pestering him to approach her. not that the dobe can make him do anything he didn't want to in the first place. not that he would never admit it out loud. but he was somewhat curious about this certain girl. he had noticed her before already, with that bright pink hair of hers it wouldn't be so hard to spot her in a crowd. i mean, exactly just how many people had pink hair?

She looked funny. While he was approaching he could clearly see her face. as he came closer he got to observe her face more. he saw that she looked fairly thin. Another obssessed girl with her weight perhaps? then he noticed that her pink hair was shiny and fairly long, which matched her complexion, a small button nose and full pink lips. Her eyes were closed (he also saw that she had thick and long eyelashes) but her face shown a lot of emotions. First he saw anger, then annoyance, then shock, then she was scrunching up her face. She seemed weird. Weirdly interesting? or interestingly weird? Which one was it? He didn't know. And he didn't really care. He was just heading this way to satisfy his soon-to-be-partially-dead best friend's wishes. Yeah… that's what he told himself.

He was an arms length away from her when she opened her eyes. He was taken aback. Not that it showed. Anyone who didn't know him well enough wouldn't see the slightest bit of change in his posture and the way his eyes narrowed.

When he saw her eyes, he had seen that they were so full of innocence and life, he had never seen green eyes like this before. It was an oddly nice contrast to her hair.

Oops, he was staring. Uchihas never stare, they usually scrutinize. So instead he smirked as he looked down upon her.

--

Sakura was now openly gaping. **The** Uchiha Sasuke was smirking in front of her. Wait scratch that! Was smirking _at_ her. She was still shocked when sasuke's hand came into view, he was reaching out to her.

"oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, what should I do?!" she was silently asking herself.. hoping inner sakura would have an answer. she was starting to panic, hyperventilating even.

When she heard sasuke suddenly speak.

"You have spaghetti on your face" and smirked that Uchiha smirk of his that was so well known, he wiped the spaghetti off her face with the back of his hand (which was a cue for her to blush 10 shades of red against sakura's will) and then he went on his merry little way and left her there. Gazing at thin air. Dumbfounded. Mouth hanging wide open.

Sakura could still feel the warmth of his hand where it had connected.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" cried inner sakura who was suddenly back and loud as hell. Although sakura was just as confused as she was. inner sakura was still ranting while sakura herself was still lost in thought, still flustered. she was trying hard to process just what had transpired between her and her 4 year long time crush. She couldn't recall a single event in the past four years where she had actually HAD a conversation with him.

Okay... Not that what happened earlier could be considered as conversing. But still this was the first time that he had talked to her, other than school stuff. And he even touched her face!

She was suddenly brought back to her senses and immediately tried to search for sasuke's location. And then she found him.

He was with his so called hyperactive best friend. Yep everyone in their school knew who that blonde guy was. He was fairly popular as well. Not because he's like sasuke. No no, he was nothing like sasuke at all. He was known because he was the master prankster, the troublemaker. but both of them were well known throughout the school.

A lot of people question how sasuke and naruto became the best friends, they were the total opposite of each other. One was an ice block and the other one was like the sun. bright, hyperactive, and when he's not there you'll surely notice the lack of his presence. The other was considered a genius while the other one was the dead last. The other was known for his lack of social skills and humor while the other was everyone's friend and was the school clown. But she didn't mind the blonde much. Her eyes were locked on her crush.

Her crush that after four long years of admiring, actually walked up to her, ACTUALLY talked to her for the first time, and saw spaghetti all over her cheek. Effin. Fun. Tastic.

Sakura bit her lower lip as she watched sasuke smirk at naruto.

Sakura didn't even notice that she had begun to sing. As well as wishing. his one touch had seem to somehow bring her back to life.

"I don't know when…"

She saw sasuke getting boinked by naruto on the head and was now glaring at the idiot.

"I don't know how…"

She was too focused on watching them and daydreaming to herself. the world seemed to be more colorful than it was before with just one touch... just that simple action seemed to stir feelings from within her soul.

_**insert fantasies here**: Sasuke asking her to go out on a date with him, buying her flowers and picking her up at her house, then complimenting her on the way she looked. Holding her hands in his, whispering sweet nothings to her. carrying her when she gets too tired from the activities, and the list goes on._

Sasuke and Naruto seemed to be arguing about something which made Sasuke lift a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"But I know something is starting right now…"

_They had always been in the light_.

She saw Naruto laugh and Sasuke's lips form a thin line.

"Watch and you'll see…"

_Somehow she wanted to know what it felt like…_

She saw Naruto pat Sasuke's back (which annoyed the uchiha) and then turn around, ready to leave the cafeteria… while Sasuke followed suit.

"someday I'll be…"

_to be admired, that is…_

Then sasuke stopped.

and turned around.

She could have sworn he looked at her for the second time this day before he started to follow his best friend out of the cafeteria.

"part of your wo—"

**BAM! **someone had whacked her at the back of her head. HARD.

Sakura felt tears sting at the corners of her eyes, she suddenly found herself almost kissing the cafeteria table before she could even finish the song that she had unconsciously been singing. She had been brought back to reality. Pretty harshly at that too. She made hissing sounds, like a cat ready to scratch the eyeballs of whoever dumped it in a tub full of water.

Her temper wasn't really ideal. she would make sure that who ever smacked her head would pay dearly for interrupting her… ughh she didn't know what it was. Future planning, she could probably call it that? Right?

"So I see that you're singing Disney songs again eh? Don't tell me you're THAT bored without me?"

She knew that cursed voice. She had been looking (or for a better word, waiting) for the owner of that voice for over an hour or so by now. She managed to stop her eye from twitching as faced her so called best friend since childhood.

"Ino-Pig" sakura hissed.

"Glad to see your excitement to see me as well forehead." ino said while taking a seat opposite to sakura's chair.

If only sakura didn't love ino-pig so much...

* * *

Just random thoughts x3 the Disney song has gotten into me! Dx oh nooo.

Reviews are appreciated. thx for reading!


End file.
